The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device having a buried gate structure and a method of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small sizes, multifunctionality, and low manufacturing cost. However, since semiconductor devices have become highly integrated with the development of the electronics industry, various problems have been generated. For example, intervals between cell transistors formed in the same active region have been reduced, and thus electrons moving along a channel of a cell transistor in an on state can move to a channel of adjacent cell transistor in an off state. As a result, data stored in a capacitor connected with the cell transistor in the off state can be lost.